The present invention relates generally to the field of data analysis, and more particularly to the visualization of relationship strengths over time.
Data visualization is a modern branch of descriptive statistics. It involves the creation and study of the visual representation of data. The main goal of data visualization is to communicate information clearly and effectively through graphical means. This goal becomes more challenging as datasets become larger. Such challenges are often encountered by organizations that analyze extremely large datasets, such as data containing financial records, email correspondence, and social networks. To visualize such large amounts of data, these organizations often require graphical tools to generate visual models of the data that are intuitively understandable for users.